Boundary
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Shinigami dan Quincy adalah musuh abadi, dua yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Seperti Romeo dan Juliet, hanya saja kau dan aku tidak saling mencintai. CANON. SLASH. ONE-SIDED LOVE. R&R?


**WARNING:** Boys Love. Canon… _vielleicht._

**Words:** 2381 Words (Belum termasuk Author's Note)

Mengacu pada anime Bleach episode 114 yang diputar di Animax pada hari Jumat malam, pukul 21.30 WIB. Sisanya, silakan baca Author's Note di bawah.

* * *

Dulu seringkali aku berpikir bahwa kesendirian itu adalah yang terbaik bagiku. Aku, adalah orang yang hidup berdampingan dengan kesendirian, dan kesendirian adalah aku. Bagiku awalnya ini adalah kabar baik, karena dengan begitu aku tak perlu menjalin hubungan erat dengan siapapun yang akan membongkar segala rahasiaku.

Berteman dengan manusia. Kupikir tak ada hal lebih merepotkan daripada itu.

Namun bagiku segalanya telah berubah, setelah bertemu dengan kalian…

…atau lebih tepatnya, dengan _kau._

* * *

**Boundary**

.

By : DeBeilschmidt

.

Bleach © Kubo Tite

.

* * *

Orang tua itu mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Sejujurnya, aku juga—pada awalnya.

Tetapi lebih baik aku berpikir bahwa ini semua ini adalah anugerah, perasaan tak tergantikan yang barangkali takkan bisa kulupakan. Ekspektasi awalku ternyata salah. Betapa bodohnya aku. Kukira semua pengalaman buruk di masa lalu hanya membuat segalanya nampak buruk. _Kau_, dan semua lelucon _shinigami_ bodohmu itu awalnya membuatku merasa makin membencinya.

Awalnya, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu.

Pepatah berkata bahwa waktu akan menyembuhkan segala luka. Tapi tidak—hingga sekarang lukaku belum sembuh. Rasa sakit itu masih ada di sana, dalam sudut hatiku. Sebab, kau tahu? Mungkin bagi orang yang meninggal—itulah dia. Segalanya sudah berakhir. Bagaimana dengan orang yang ditinggalkan? Semua kenangan mengenai si Mati tetap bersama mereka, melukai benak indah mereka dengan segala memori menyedihkan yang tetap akan tersimpan di otak; selamanya hingga kematian akhirnya turut menjemput mereka. Aku akan selalu mengingat kematianmu sebagai sebuah luka yang menggores hatiku, _sensei._

Jadi, alangkah terasa salah bila aku mengatakan bahwa luka hatiku akibat kematian _Sensei_ sudah tersembuhkan. Bukan itu. Keberadaan kalian, dan… terutama _kau_, tak menyembuhkan lukaku. Sekedar informasi semata. Yang kalian lakukan justru suatu hal yang lebih besar: bukan lukaku yang kalian sembuhkan, melainkan perspektifkulah yang kalian ubah.

Lelucon _shinigami_ bodoh itu tak lagi terdengar bodoh bagiku. Sangat disayangkan—aku berhutang banyak padamu—pada kalian—karenanya. Aku tiada 'kan pernah disandingkan dengan kesendirian. Kini kesendirian bukanlah aku; dengan kalian semua, kesendirian seolah tak pernah ada. Aku adalah satu, namun bukan sendirian, melainkan satu dari sebuah kesatuan.

Aku tentu saja harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian… mungkin. Atau kapan-kapan. Atau dalam hati saja. Che, atau sebaiknya tidak usah? Ya, terdengar lebih baik. Mana sudi aku merendahkan diriku di hadapanmu, _baka?_

.

Satu kejadian. Lalu usai sudah semuanya.

Kalau ditanya, mungkin bagian rasional dari diriku (otak kiriku, sudah **pasti—**tentu saja) sedang mati rasa saat itu. Tidak aktif, tidak bekerja, tak berkoordinasi—apalah. Haa, aku sendiri tak tahu pasti alasan mengapa aku melakukan semua hal bodoh itu, heh. Kalau saja aku tahu, barangkali aku takkan melakukannya. Apalagi kalau itu adalah diriku yang dulu, lebih baik aku mati ketimbang harus membantu musuh abadi kaumku sendiri. Ya, itulah apa yang kupikirkan mengenai kalian semua—musuh.

Aku ingin memeriksakan diriku. Sungguh. Sayangnya, kenapa semua tempat berobat yang dikelola di Kota Karakura harus dikelola oleh orang yang kubenci? Ada orang itu, dan orang itu. Orang berumur dengan sikap cukup menyebalkan yang membuat muak. Tak ada tempat strategis di mana aku bisa memeriksakan isi otakku. Aku meragukan kewarasannya, diriku yang lama pasti juga akan berpikiran sama. Err—kalian harus percaya hal itu. Frasa itu bukan sebuah satir; itu kenyataan, percayalah!

Sekedar _intermezzo_ saja. Bahkan aku sendiri heran kenapa aku bisa merelakan kekuatanku hanya untuk kalian—tepatnya _kau_, _baka_.

….Percayalah.

.

Kekuatanku hilang. Itu sebuah kekalahan telak bagiku. Bahkan hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah melakukan penyesalan mendalam atas terjadinya semua itu. Apa dikira kekuatan _Quincy_ itu bisa kembali semudah memasak sup miso? Apa menjadi _Quincy_ memiliki syarat mudah, semudah mengecat rambut menjadi berwarna jingga? (Terserah, aku tak peduli apakah kepala idiotmu itu memang asli berwarna jingga, ungu, biru, atau… makanya kubilang terserah sajalah) Tentu saja tidak. Itulah alasan utama mengapa aku merasa ada yang salah dengan kepalaku. Aku begitu bodoh sampai bisa tertular virus idiotmu yang merajalela itu.

Kita meluluhlantakkan Soul Society (Bagus sekali. Tidak di dunia arwah atau di dunia nyata, ternyata bakat sejatimu memang membangkitkan amarah orang.), mendapat _zanpakuto_ yang berbentuk seperti pisau dapur, membuat geger saat seseorang akan dihukum mati, dan berbagai detail lainnya yang akan membuat harga diriku jatuh saat mengucapkannya satu persatu.

Apa kita terlihat hebat? _Tentu saja_—tsk. Apa kita melakukan 'petualangan' yang tak terlupakan? Tentu saja. Apa kita mendapat banyak pengalaman dan teman baru? Oh, tentu saja; ditambah bonus beberapa musuh yang siap memenggal kepalamu. Apa kita berhasil menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san? Sudah jelas. Apa kita semua adalah pahlawan? Oh, tentu, tentu, tentu—miripkan saja dirimu dengan semua pahlawan pemakai celana dalam itu, anggap saja demikian dengan kepala oranyemu yang bodoh.

Tunggu. Apa tadi kataku? 'Kita'?

Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Pokoknya tidak.

Tidak pernah ada kata 'kita' antara aku dan si bodoh itu. Aku dan si bodoh itu jelas-jelas tak akan bisa bersatu. Sejak kapan aku mengadakan aliansi dengannya? Memangnya pernah? Biar kujelaskan padamu sedikit.

Apa kejadian di Soul Society membuatku dan dia bersatu? Tidak.

Apa kejadian itu membuatku dekat dengannya? Tidak.

Apa kejadian itu membuatku dapat memiliki pembicaraan yang menyenangkan dengannya? Tidak.

Apa kejadian itu membuatku dapat tersenyum padanya? Menjijikkan. Sudah jelas jawabannya tidak.

Apa kejadian itu membuatku menghormatinya? Jelas tidak. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih lebih hebat dari dia.

Apa kejadian itu membuatku lebih ramah padanya? Enak saja.

Apa sejak kejadian itu aku menganggapnya teman? Sudah jel—mungkin… tidak.

Pokoknya anggap saja aku tak mengenal dirinya. Terdengar lebih baik begitu.

.

Aku menginginkan kekuatanku kembali. Kehormatanku sebagai seorang pria terus menerus menyiksaku, melukaiku setiap kali tubuhku mengingatkanku pada kenyataan bahwa hal tak kasat mata bernama kekuatan kini telah meninggalkanku. Tubuhku masih utuh, namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Secara fisik aku sempurna, tetapi batinku mengatakan bahwa ada yang hilang. Diriku belum lengkap tanpa kekuatanku.

Seolah ada bagian dari dirimu yang direnggut begitu saja.

Sejak lahir, aku hidup dengan sebuah bakat; yang kelak lebih suka kusebut dengan 'kekuatan'. Sehingga aku sudah menganggap kekuatan itu sebagai salah satu bagian paling esensial dari diriku. Yang paling penting. Itulah yang membedakan eksistensiku dengan fana biasa.

Tiap kali aku menatap telapak tanganku—hanya itu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kurasakan. Seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba, tetap saja tak ada yang terjadi. Merenggut kekuatanku sama saja dengan merenggut eksistensiku—identitasku. Kini tak ada lagi perbedaan antara aku dan semua fana biasa itu. Aku hanyalah seorang fana, sebuah titik kecil dari ratusan juta orang di seluruh dunia. Kebanggaan diriku telah tiada. Kini, aku bukanlah Ishida Sang _Quincy_, melainkan hanya… Ishida. Hanya itu. _Quincy_ tak pernah menjadi suatu beban untukku—memberi kekontrasan saja, aku justru bangga dengan kata itu. Tak ada yang memalukan dengan menjadi _Quincy_, sebaliknya aku merasa bahwa aku memang ditakdirkan dengan jati diriku itu. Itulah aku, Ishida Sang _Quincy_. Setelah semuanya direnggut, kehampaan menghampiriku. Aku menjadi manusia biasa yang tak berdaya.

Semua orang pernah merasakan salah satu penderitaan hidup paling wajar bernama keputusasaan. Aku pernah merasakannya—_sekarang_ aku merasakannya. Namun aku bersikap realistis, mencoba memandang dunia dari sudut pandangku yang idealis dan cenderung perfeksionis, bahwa ini semua harus kuterima dengan baik. Aku tak pernah menyerah, hanya saja harapan selalu terlihat lebih jauh, dan makin jauh daripada yang bisa kugapai. Singkatnya, kenyataan itu kejam.

Tetapi seketika harapan itu datang.

(Sebelumnya, boleh aku tertawa miris?)

Sialnya, harapan itu datang dari orang yang paling kubenci.

"Aku mengetahui cara untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu," katanya padaku, dengan segala tingkah arogan memuakkan khas pengkhianat. Ia merendahkanku, dengan segala cara yang ia bisa. Di balik kacamatanya, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah pandangan jijik dan paling mencela yang pernah kuterima.

Ingin kucerca semua tingkahnya, sama seperti keinginanku untuk mencela segala kelakuan yang telah ia perlihatkan padaku selama belasan tahun ini. Terlalu ingin hingga rasanya aku bisa melakukannya saat itu juga kalau aku mau.

Namun, alih-alih mencercanya dengan kata-kata penuh benci, yang kulakukan adalah bungkam, sebab aku tahu bahwa aku ini lemah._ Quincy_ terbuang, tak memiliki kekuatan. Lemah.

Sebab aku menginginkan kekuatanku kembali melebihi apapun.

.

"Selamat pagi, Ishida-kuun!"

Inoue-san menyapaku dengan ramah, seperti biasa. Aku mengangguk, duduk di bangku terdepan, dan membalasnya dengan ucapan serupa—yang, tentu saja, dengan cara yang tidak seberlebihan itu. Hari-hari sekolah berlangsung seperti biasa dalam pandangan orang-orang. Liburan musim panas begitu menyenangkan bagi mayoritas, dipenuhi sengatan menyenangkan dari matahari, bersantai di depan kipas angin, memakan semangka di teras rumah tanpa mengerjakan PR, dan semua kegiatan bermalas-malasan yang membuatmu kembali ke sekolah dengan ukuran celana membesar atau tambahan beberapa kilogram di perut. Tentu, semuanya berlangsung normal. Belajar, mencatat, menjahit… dari luar aktivitasku terlihat normal. Seolah liburan musim panas juga begitu monoton dalam hidupku.

Oh iya. Aku lupa kalau **biasanya** Inoue-san tidak menyapaku.

Lain-lain, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Maksudnya, antara aku dan si Bodoh yang satu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyapanya. Pembicaraan tidak penting itu hanya untuk orang kurang kerjaan. Lihat, aku benar-benar sibuk dengan segala tugas sekolah dan inspirasi menjahitku yang terus mengalir.

Bahkan, aku sampai (pura-pura) tak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan si anak baru itu. Namanya cukup jelek dan kodian: Hirako Shinji. Ha, orangtua mana di zaman modern ini yang member nama anak seperti itu? Di Era Shogun, mungkin saja ini terjadi. Namun tidak di zaman modern ini. Ayolah, kekuatanku boleh hilang, namun tidak dengan firasat tajamku. _Reiatsu_ Hirako sama sekali tidak normal, ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Kemudian segala kedekatannya dengan si bodoh… ya, aku merasakan ada kemiripan di antara mereka, yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Benar-benar ada yang salah. Dalam tahap ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Bagian yang miris, adalah aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Kekuatanku hilang. Kini aku hanyalah Ishida Si Manusia Biasa.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, wajahmu kian keruh dan keruh saat datang ke sekolah, melihat Hirako di sana dengan semua aksi sok akrabnya dengan Inoue-san. Aku tahu kau tidak cemburu. Sebaliknya, aku yakin bahwa kepala idiotmu itu bahkan tidak mengerti definisi dari kata 'cemburu', dan otakmu terlalu kecil dan payah untuk memikirkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Oh, kumohon, pasti tidak ada hal lain di otakmu selain persahabatan dan bertarung. Berita bagusnya, yang pertama adalah sebuah hal baik. Berita buruknya, tidak ada sejengkal tempat pun di dunia yang menganggap bertarung itu hal bagus. Kalau iya, mungkin kau harus bertemu dahulu dengan para tentara Taliban di Asia Tengah sana.

Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu, Kurosaki. Sehingga aku tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Hirako. Sepertinya hal besar. Tidak membuatku penasaran, tenang saja. Sebaiknya kau dan aku (ingat, tidak ada kata 'kita') mawas diri, terima saja kenyataan bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang tenang dan tak mudah terkejut. Saat kau membawa Hirako keluar dari kelas, aku tahu dengan seksama, bahwa kejadian tersebut hanyalah langkah kecil dari pertempuran yang akan datang, yang akan kau sambut dengan sabetan pedang—salah, maksudku pisau dapur raksasamu—ditambah menumbangkan beberapa musuh yang akan mengundang kecemasan, ketakutan, dan decak kagum. Tenang, aku tahu.

Karena aku selalu melihatmu dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Aku memandangmu dan Hirako dengan jelas, sama sekali tak berkedip—dalam makna kias, saat kau menyeret Hirako keluar kelas. Telah terjadi sesuatu, atau **akan** terjadi sesuatu. Aku tahu, karena aku perhatian padamu.

Ehem. Maksudnya, setiap orang harus memperhatikan pergerakan musuhnya dengan seksama, bukan?

.

Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan kalimat ini. Tapi, sekali lagi akan kunyatakan bahwa aku ingin kekuatan.

Aku ingin kekuatan.

Aku ingin kekuatan.

Aku ingin kekuatan.

Aku butuh kekuatan.

Untuk melindungi semua orang, tidak hanya mereka yang dekat denganku.

(Sepertinya untuk yang terakhir, kalian belum pernah mendengarnya, bukan?)

Harapan telah disodorkan di depan mataku, melalui cara yang salah, oleh orang yang (sangat) salah, dan dengan syarat yang amat sangat mudah untuk dilakukan. Sejak awal kaumku dengan kaum si Bodoh itu memang tidak pernah berdamai. Seharusnya syarat yang diajukan orangtua ini adalah sebuah hal mudah bagiku. Anehnya, aku justru tak bisa melakukan hal sepele seperti itu.

Tapi kekuatanku harus kembali.

Pada akhirnya, kutemukan diriku di sini; masih melangkah di atas kedua kakiku, badanku berdiri tegap, tangan masih memegang kenop pintu, kedua iris memandang pada sosok paling kubenci di seantero dunia.

"Aku… ingin kekuatan _Quincy_-ku kembali," ujarku padanya. Nada suaraku tegas dan lantang, seolah aku benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanku ini, begitu percaya dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri, "Akan kuturuti semua syaratmu."

Aku sudah mantap. Walaupun tindakan yang melukai harga diriku, namun tekadku sudah bulat. Aku ingin kekuatanku kembali. Tak ada hal lain yang lebih kuinginkan daripada itu. Jati diri yang tadinya hilang, akan kudapatkan lagi. Suaraku begitu lantang, mantap, dan bulat. Otakku bahkan menelan setiap katanya mentah-mentah, dipaksa percaya bahwa yang kuucapkan itu adalah kejujuran yang tak terbantahkan, bukan sebuah syarat berat seperti yang diperkirakan oleh orangtua ini.

"Aku….

"…Tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan _shinigami._"

Selesai sudah. Aku mengucapkannya. Menuruti perkataan orangtua brengsek itu seperti yang ia mau. Menundukkan kepala seperti anjing, hanya demi sebuah kekuatan. Rasa dipermalukan ini akan hilang begitu kudapatkan jati diriku kembali. Aku yakin.

Aku percaya.

Namun entah mengapa, ada sebuah beban yang tak dapat kusingkirkan dari benakku. Setelah kuucapkan semua kata itu, entah mengapa ada rasa pahit dalam mulutku yang tak bisa kuucapkan dengan kata-kata. Dadaku berdenyut, seakan telah kehilangan satu bagian berharga di dalamnya. Aku… tidak tahu apa alasannya. _Kenapa? _Itulah yang pertama kutanyakan pada diriku, sebab aku yakin bahwa semua yang kuucapkan adalah kejujuran, dan aku akan menanggung semua akibat dari rasa malu ini.

Bukan rasa sakit inilah yang seharusnya kurasakan, di samping semangat yang membara. Seharusnya rasa sakit itu tidak ada.

Yang kutahu sekarang, bahwa keputusanku adalah sebuah ultimatum. Aku harus melakukannya kalau tidak ingin menjadi manusia lemah tanpa kekuatan. Memangnya aku bisa berdiam diri sementara _dia_ meraih semua kejayaan? Dia akan selalu menjadi musuh besarku, dan aku sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk tertinggal darinya.

Usai sudah segalanya. Aku tak akan lagi berhubungan dengannya. Toh, sejak awal memang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengannya. Aku dan dia memang tidak pernah cocok. Sehingga, tambahan sebuah dinding tebal tak akan membuatku merasa kehilangan _dia._

_Shinigami_ dan _Quincy_ adalah musuh abadi, dua yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Seperti Romeo dan Juliet, hanya saja kau dan aku tidak saling mencintai. Saat kekuatanku kembali, kau dan aku akan berjalan dalam jalan yang berbeda. Liku kehidupan kita tak akan pernah bersatu, seperti dua garis sejajar yang tak pernah bertemu di satu titik. Aku sudah membuat batas ini di antara kita, dan bersumpah tak akan pernah melanggarnya. Barang sedikitpun, karena pria tak pernah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Batas yang sudah kutetapkan ini takkan bisa hilang, sebab sudah digambar dengan kekuatan tekad dan semangat yang membara. Aku tidak akan merasa kehilangan, sebab bagiku kau hanyalah seorang musuh menyebalkan. Saat kekuatanku kembali, tentu saja aku akan mengalahkanmu.

Selamat tinggal, _baka_.

"_Tunggulah aku, Kurosaki._

_Tunggulah aku."_

_._

_._

_(Don't leave me.)_

**END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. Saya bingung harus menuliskan apa di sini. Hng, mungkin mengucapkan apa kabar bukan ide yang buruk. Jadi…, apa kabar FBI alias Fandom Bleach Indonesia? Baik-baik sajakah? Sudah ada kabar baru apa di sini? _Na ja_, _wir haben lange nicht gesehen! _

Oke. Abaikan saya meracau apa. Yang jelas, maaf kalau saya menyampah di fandom ini. Saya tahu fanfiksi ini abal, bukan yang terbaik yang bisa saya lakukan. Saat sudah menyelesaikan ini saja saya kaget, karena tiba-tiba terdorong untuk membuat fanfiksi untuk fandom Bleach setelah sekian belas bulan lamanya memutuskan untuk hiatus dan pindah ke fandom… uhukSportRPFuhuk. Untuk yang tidak mengenal saya, jangan khawatir—saya juga tidak mengenal Anda. (?) Yang jelas saya _authoress_ bangkotan di sini. #mendadaksedih

FYI, fanfiksi ini dibuat segera setelah saya mendengarkan lagu Sakura Biyori (yup, masih di Animax). Jangan tanya kenapa—oh, _for God's sake_, saya ini memang _random._Entah terkena angin apa hingga menonton Animax dengan adik saya alih-alih menonton Criminal Minds (…) dan kemudian malah menulis fanfiksi seperti ini. Semoga saja tidak OOC, dan kadar ke-_tsundere-_an Ishida sudah pas. _Mein Gott, was kan ich tun? _#bukan

_Zu endlich_, saya minta maaf kalau author's note ini terlalu panjang. Dan maaf sekali lagi bila Anda betah untuk _scroll_ sampai ke sini. Sungguh, apaan saya ini. Merepotkan banyak orang. #sigh Hng. Intinya, terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya, dan… yah, intinya terima kasih saja, lah. _Danke schön!_

(Jujur, saya tidak mengharap _review_, tapi akan senang bila menerimanya. Sebab saya berpikir bahwa mendapat _review_ sama saja dengan menyatakan bahwa Anda menghargai kerja keras saya. _Danke!_ :3)

**082512—rdb**


End file.
